Motherhood
by Alex118
Summary: A new series ft Helena Alex and thier Little girl Laura. This will eventally mix with my main story line until then enjoy.
1. New mother

Motherhood

Helena's P.O.V

I wake up to see my daughter's sleeping face. It has been a week since she came into our lives. Our little Laura, The perfect mix of myself and Alex. Even though she wasn't made by conventional means she is still our daughter and we love her with all our hearts. Speaking of Alex he had to help Ryu with something he really didn't want to leave but he had to. He has been gone for two days. I do wish he was here. I'm only twenty three and I can only draw on what my mother and I did when I was little. Not to say that Laura is nothing like me it's just she also has a lot of her father in her. I wish we could go to a park but that would cause a lot of hard questions that I can't answer at least right now. I feel her starting to wake up. "Good morning mommy." She says sweetly. I smile "Good morning my little Laura." She giggles. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" she nods so we get up and head downstairs. As we enter the dinning area we are greeted by the chef. "Good morning Miss Douglas and Laura." Only the staff here know who Laura really is. Alex made sure none of them would inform the media. How he did this I don't know but I can guess that he made some sort of threat. Anyway it worked and that is all that matters. We sit down and tell him what we want for breakfast. I order some pancakes because Alex had a habit of making them for me and I got used to them. Laura just asks for fruit loops. As we eat our breakfast Laura seems sad "Something wrong with your breakfast Laura?" "No it's fine I just wish I could go out and play." I can't imagine how hard it is for her. Even though she is only a few weeks old she has the the body and mind set of a six year old girl. "Well Laura this mansion has a very big backyard with I big pool if you want we could go swimming." Her eyes light up. "Really mommy!?" "Yes. But we have to wait an hour after we finish eat." She has a big smile on her face. We finish eating and go to the living room. We watch the news to see the weather. We sit on the couch and Laura turns to me. "Mommy when do you think daddy will be home?" As if on cue my cell phone rings. "One minute honey." I answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Helena." It was Alex. "Alex where are you?" "I'm on my way back I should be there in a few hours." "OK Laura and I will be in the pool." "OK love you." "I love you too." I hang up my phone. "Was that daddy?" I smile. "Yes he will be home in a few hours." Laura smiles and then she curls up next to me. I find my hand running through her hair. She may look like me but her hair and eyes are as brown as her father's. Her skin isn't pale like his is though . It's like mine. But I feel her quietly breathing as if she was sleeping.

An hour later

with Laura awake we head for the pool. I am wearing my gold one piece suit. While Laura wears a purple one piece it covers more then mine does. As we swim and play in the water Laura shows that she is a natural swimmer. I still try to keep her out of the deep end though. I am new at being a mother so it will take time to get used to this but as long as Alex and I work together we can do it. "Hey there are my girls." Alex just walk in the pool gate. "Daddy!" Laura jumped out of the pool and hugged her father tightly. "There's my little Laura." he picks her up. "I hope you have been good for mommy." I get out of the pool. "She has been an angel." Alex puts Laura down and we dry off. "Let's head inside." the three of us head inside. I don't know what will in our way but what ever it is we'll overcome it as a family.

**Hey my readers I this will be a series of oneshots that I will add to when I have the time.**


	2. Night

Night

Helena's P.O.V

I just need to check in on Laura one more time. I try my best to quietly get out of bed without Alex noticing. "Helena if you go check on her one my time I swear to god I'll tie you to the bed." He says with his face in the pillow. "But Alex I just need to make sure she's OK." He sighs. "Helena I understand but you've checked on her every half hour. At this rate you'll be too tired to do anything in a few hours when we have to go to that press conference." I really don't know why I have to do these conferences. Why can't I just pass it off to someone else? I let out a sigh then we both hear our door open sightly. We both see Laura peeking her head in the door. "Mommy daddy can I stay with you I had a bad dream." I turn to Alex I give him my I told you so. He rolls his eye at me. "Come here sweetie." Laura runs into my arms and hugs me tightly. Luckily she hasn't gotten her full strength yet. I turn to Alex, "Alex she may be a sentinel but she is still a little girl." He smiles and joins in on the hug. "Yes and she is our little girl." "No matter what we're a family." Laura let out a yawn. "I love you both so much." She fell a sleep in my arms so Alex and I lye back down. And we dream of what joys being parents will bring.


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

Helena's P.O.V

4:23 am

"Mommy!" I hear Laura scream from across the hall. I jump out of bed and run to her room. My pistol in hand just in case. I open the door to see her sitting up in bed with her knees to her chest. "Laura what's wrong?" she looks at me with tears in those big brown eyes of hers. "I had a bad dream about daddy getting hurt on his mission. I lay my pistol on her dresser sit down next to her pick her up and put her on my lap. "shh my little one your father is OK he always is." I try my best to calm her down. Alex was just helping Hayate and Kasumi with something even if there was danger Alex could more then handle it there is nothing on this earth or any other planet in this galaxy that can hurt him. "But mommy..." "It's alright Laura if it makes you feel better we can go call daddy right now." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "OK mommy." I pick her up and carry her to the com terminal Alex left so we could contact him. I activate it. "Hey Helena what's up." "Laura had a bad dream that you got hurt so I thought we should call so she can see your alright." "I'm fine sweetheart go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I pick her up and carry her back to her room. "Mommy can't I wait for daddy to come home please?" I sigh. "Laura your father expects to see you asleep when he gets home and you are a growing girl and you need your sleep." She pouts. "But mommy..." "Laura would it help if you stayed in my room until your father gets home." She nods. "Alright" I take her into my room put her on my bed. "Now it's time to sleep. OK?" she falls asleep the second her head hits the pillow. I wish there was something I could do to stop her nightmares. I hum a song that my mother used when I had nightmares. I hope it works for Laura.


	4. Growing pains

Growing pains

Helena's P.O.V

"Alex?" I wake up to find Alex gone. "Alex!" He comes into the room covered in sweat. "Helena what's wrong?" "Where were you?" "I took raptor for a walk. Then I did a training program." "You know I hate waking up when you're not here." "Helena I ..." We both hear a scream. "Laura!" We say as we run to her room. We find her warped in a blanket so we can't see her. "Laura what's wrong?" She doesn't respond. "Laura Please tell me what's wrong." "Is daddy there?" Alex walks up to her bed. "I'm right here sweetie what's wrong. She gets out from under her blanket. Oh my god her veins are glowing! "Alex what's wrong with her!" He smiles. "Nothing." "What do you mean there's nothing wrong her veins are glowing!" "Yes and that is normal for a young sentinel." "So you went through this when you were little?" "Yep it's perfectly normal." I calm down. "So how long does this last?" "Oh she should be back to normal in an hour." "Daddy my insides hurt." He picks her up and puts her back in her bed. "I know sweetie just have a nap and you'll feel better." She falls asleep. "Well she'll at least have more time to practice with her powers then I did." Alex kisses her on the forehead and left the room. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Mommy please don't hate me." "Why would I hate you ?" I sit on her bed and hug her. "Because I'm not normal." "Laura you are my daughter and I love everything about you." I kiss her cheek. "Now get some sleep my little sentinel." I leave her room hoping she will be alright.


	5. Mother's day

Mother's day

Helena's P.O.V

9:00 am

I wake up from a wonderful dream to find myself in Alex's arms as usual. "Morning angel sleep well?" I pull him into a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" He smiles "Yes. So how does it feel?" "How does what feel?" "Helena you are aware that it's mother's day today right?" I forgot all about it. Since my mother died I haven't really had anything to celebrate. "I forgot it's been a long time since I had a reason to be happy today." He smiles "Well you do now." Laura peeks her head in our room. "Happy mother's day mommy." She then runs to me and gives me a big hug. I kiss her on the forehead and Alex pulls us both into a hug. "Mommy I made you this." she hand me a glass figurine that looks just like my mother. "How did you make this?" "I had help from daddy." I look at him. "What? See wanted to make something nice for you so I helped a little." I decide not to ask because right now I just want to spend the day with my family. "Well Darling what do you want to do today?" I think it over "Nothing." Alex gives me a confused look. "Nothing?" I smile. "Yes I just want to spend the day with my family." Laura looks at me. "What about raptor mommy?" "Well of course raptor too. Speaking of where is raptor?" As if on cue raptor enters the room. He hops up onto the bed and licks my face just as a dog would. "Good morning to you too raptor." He chirps happily wagging his tail. "Mommy where are you going to put your present?" I place it next to a picture of the three of us plus raptor. We head downstairs and enjoy a big mothers day breakfast which Alex ask the cooking staff to prepare yesterday.

An hour later Helena is wearing her fifth outfit from doa 5.

We relax and enjoy the peace and quiet as we sit in the back yard watching Laura play fetch with raptor. "Okay go fetch!" She throws the stick to the other end of the yard but raptor being as fast as he is brought it back in no time. "Good boy raptor." She and raptor then run up to me. "Mommy do you want to try?" "Oh no sweetie you go and play I'll sit here." She looks at me those sweet brown eyes. I know that look I used to use when my mother was busy and I wanted her to play and it worked every time dam now I have had my own trick turned against me. "Please mommy." I shake my head in defeat. "Oh all right Laura." she hands me the stick and raptor chirps at me to throw it. I give it toss and he catches it in mid air. He then runs up to Alex knocking him over. "Raptor down boy." he grabs the stick throws it and raptor runs after it.

11:00pm

"So Helena have a fun day?" Alex and I settle into our bed. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me . "Yes I've had the perfect day." We fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Hello my readers I'm sorry for this sort ** **chapter but I have been busy. The next two chapters are being written and will hopefully be out before sunday. Well I should also point out that the final chapter of calm before the storm is being written as is chap 4 for vacation. So enjoy . Peace :)**


	6. Baking

Baking

Helena's P.O.V

"So Laura are you looking forward to your aunt Kokoro's visit?" She looks at me with a big smile. "Yes mommy I can't wait to see auntie Kokoro." I smile as my little girl runs around getting herself ready for Kokoro's visit. "Hey we're here." Alex and Kokoro entered with Laura running toward them. "Auntie Kokoro!" She hugs her "Hey sweetie gave your aunt a second to get into the door before you squeeze the life out of her." "It's fine Alex I missed seeing my sweet little niece." I give my sister a hug. "Welcome Kokoro it's so nice to see you." "It's great to be here Helena thanks for having me." "Of course Kokoro you're always welcome with us." Laura was jumping up and down. Full of excitement and ready to play with her aunt. "Laura settle down there will be plenty of time to play with aunt Kokoro later. Now I'll get your things to your room." As Alex took Kokoro things to her room Laura was still full of energy it makes me wonder if she gets that from me or Alex oh well it is really cute and that describes our daughter very well. "So Kokoro you was your flight?" "Oh it was fine Helena thanks for hooking that up for me." I give my sister a hug and Laura joins in. We break up the hug and head into the living room and sit on the couch. "So what has my niece been up to ?" "Well I have been practicing using my sentinel powers and mommy has been teaching me how to fight just like her." "Really? Have you put those skills to use?" Laura looks down. "Well I did fight uncle Zack last week." I cut in at this point. "Yes she did quite well. Zack didn't stand a chance. In fact I think you might have broken a few of his bones." Kokoro looked at me in shock. "Mommy I told him I can't control my full strength. So I tried not to hurt him too badly." Kokoro just stared at us. "So what did she break?" "Three ribs on his right side his left arm and his right leg." Alex walked in at this point. "He should be lucky. Few people walk away from fighting a sentinel." He said with pride then he patted Laura on her head. "Daddy are you sure uncle Zack will be OK?" He smiles. "Don't worry he be up and moving in no time Sweetie." Raptor runs in with his leash. "Raptor now really." I sit there looking at how cute Raptor looks. "Alex go on I'm sure we'll be fine." He nods. "Alright raptor. Let's go." He and raptor leave. "Mommy I have to go do something . I'll be back in a little while."

20 minutes later Raptor's P.O.V

I am so bored! I can't go hunting I can't kill anything. I didn't even have that much fun on my walk! Hmm maybe Laura needs me for something she's always fun. I track her scent to the kitchen. She is mixing something. (What are you doing?) She turns to look at me. "I'm making a surprise." (Oh. Wait you can understand me?) She nods. "Remember Raptor since Daddy and Mommy understand you so do I." Of course she has skills she got from her parents. (Do you need help?) She nods. I head to the sink and wash my claws. (So what are we making?) "Cookies!" (What kind?) "Chocolate chip. I just need help putting the chips in."

Helena's P.O.V a half hour later

"Alex have you seen Laura?" Alex was reading an old book. "Hm? Oh sorry darling I haven't seen her or raptor for a while now." Suddenly I smell something very good. Laura then runs into the room. "Mommy Daddy Auntie come see what raptor and I made!" We all get up and follow her to the kitchen. When we get there we Raptor waving his tail over several trays of cookies. "Laura did you make these?" She nods "Well I had a little help from Raptor." She gives a cookie to each of us. "Well try them." We each take a bite. I can't begin to describe how good this tastes. Alex is the first to pit it into words. "Best cookie ever of all time." Kokoro nods. "Mommy what do you think?" I pick her up and kiss her forehead. "It was the best thing I've ever tasted next to your father's cooking skills." Alex laughs. "Hey excellence runs in her blood. She get's it from us." Kokoro looks at the table. "Um Laura how many of these did you make? "Two hundred and three. Why?" Alex looks at us. "Well we maybe eaten these for a while."

**Hey my readers I hope you like this chapter and I would like to give a shoutout to venomsting234 for the ideas. Well the next chapter after this should be out in the next 24 hours until then peace :)**


	7. Puppy love

Puppy Love

Alex's P.O.V

Hmm I don't know what to do Helena and Laura just seem to be in the dumps so to speak. I don't know why. "Hey Helena are you okay?" She turns to me with a weak smile . "Why do you ask?" I shake my head she may great at hiding things from everyone else but not me. "Helena come on I know something's bugging you so talk to me please." She let's out a sigh. "I just feel a little depressed sometimes. Yes I have you Laura and raptor and I love you all to the deepest part of my soul. But the problem is that with all the secrets we have is I might never be able to say that Laura our sweet little girl is my daughter to the world and she doesn't have any friends to play with and with running Doatec I can't be around all the time and her life shouldn't have to be hidden it's just not right." She breaks into tears and I run to her wrap my arms around her. "I know Helena there is so much I don't want her to miss." This is such nonsense if it weren't for the media and the feds we wouldn't have a problem. Wait a minute. "Helena listen we may not be able to go out as a family on Earth right now but we could go out into the galaxy and be a family out there." She lights up at the idea but then she shakes her head. "No Alex it wouldn't be the same. You would be getting all sorts of attention and You have enemy's that could use her to get to us and I don't want that." "Dam. Well she still needs at least one friend right?" "Yes that would help but I can't think of anyone we know that has child." "Well if she can't go out and make friends then I'm going to give her a friend." Helena looks that me like I'm mad. "Alex we can't just adopt a child without..." "Whoa Helena I wasn't thinking about a another kid." "So what were you thinking of? A robot?" I shake my head "No I was thinking a dog." "Alex that's a wonderful idea! But why a dog?" "It's gonna be great practice for when she get's a cyberorganic pet when she is old enough." Helena seems to feel a little better about things now. "Helena I know it's not much but for now it's a plan." She smiles and kisses me. "Perfect. So when are you going to get her a dog?" "Right now I'll take a van to avoid drawing attention. Can you keep our little Angel busy?" She nods and of course she has a plan. God how did I end up with a perfect woman like her I'll never know but on to more important matters.

Helena's P.O.V Five minutes after Alex Leaves

"Daddy Where are you?" I hear my little angel looking for Alex. "Laura sweetie your father had go pick something up." She looks at her feet and lets out a small sigh. I pick her up. "Don't worry sweetheart daddy will be back soon. Until then we have some mother daughter time." She lights up. "Can we go outside and play?" "Of course sweetie."

Alex P.O.V at the pet store an hour later

Hmm what to pick. Dam why do they all have to be this cute?" Just then I feel someone behind me. I turn to see a man about six foot two dark skin and a kind smile. "Hello sir is there anything I can help you with today?" "Yes thank you. I"m looking for a puppy for my daughter and I'm having a hard time picking one that she would like." He smiles from the way he looks he seems to be an animal lover. The type of person who enjoys helping animals in need. "Well how old is your daughter?" "She's six." Well her body is at six years but she hasn't been alive for more the five months but he doesn't need to know that. "Well is she a hyper kid or is she more of the quiet shy type." "She is pretty hyper." He looks at the dogs. "Hmm I would suggest a golden retriever then." "Could you show me?" He nods and asks me to follow him. As we walk down I do see a lot of hyper retrievers but then I pass a pen with one golden retriever and a Labrador retriever. "What's with these two? They seem a little young to be here." He turns with a sad look on his face. "These two were the only survivors of a fire of the farm they were bread on." They look at me. "Well that is a first. they never pay attention to anyone looking at them but they seem happy to see you." "Well I am good with animals." They both look so cute. "Do they have names?" "Yes The golden one's name is Goldie and the lab is named spirit. Both are girls." I look at them it's so hard to pick just one. Wait a minute a maybe Laura isn't the only one who needs a dog. I know Helena's been missing hers so maybe it's time for her to get a new one.

Helena's P.O.V 2 hours later

Well Laura seems to be having fun which was the idea. Now where is Alex? We hear the door open. "Helena Laura I'm Back." Laura runs into her father. "Daddy where did you go?" I walk in to see him smiling. "Well sweetie I got you a present." Her eyes light up. "Really? What is it?" He laughs. "Well we have to go outside to see it. All three of us." As we head to the van Alex tells us to wait. "Well Laura mommy and I know you have been a little lonely so we got the idea of getting you a friend." Alex then pulls a small golden retriever puppy from the van and hands her to Laura. "This is goldie and she's all yours." Goldie starts licking Laura face. "Thank you daddy she's so cute. Hi there." Just then we hear a little whine from the van. "Alex what was that?" "Oh right." He heads the the van and comes back with a Black Labrador puppy. "This is spirit and she is for you." He hands her to me. She is so small and sweet. "Alex thank you." He heads back to the van to get things he bought for the puppies.

Raptor's P.O.V Thirty minutes later

Ahh nothing like a nice nap after a long day. Now where is everybody? Hmm why am I picking up to new scents? I should look into this. "Daddy thank you so much! Goldie is so cute." "Well I just hope we can all get used to the new pets." New pets that must mean there's an old pet around here... oh no. I must see what's going on. As I look down the stairs I see Alex's mate and offspring with two puppies. Am I being replaced? I slowly make my way down the stairs standing about 3 feet tall I sold make sure these flea bags don't kick me out of the pack.

Alex's P.O.V (What raptor says)

"Ah there you are Raptor come down here and meet the newest members of the family." He comes down the stairs looking pretty annoyed. (Are you sure these aren't my replacements?) "What? Don't be silly Raptor no one can replace you. Goldie and Spirit are for Laura and Helena." He looks at the floor. (Oh) I pet him, "Now why don't you go say hello."

An hour later Helena's P.O.V

"Alex is raptor going to be alright ?" "Hmm? Oh yeah he'll be fine with the puppies. Now Let's go see what Laura is up to." As we walked into Laura's room she had already set up Goldie's bed and toys. I wonder how tonight with go.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
